Demon Gems part one We need your eyes Kagome
by hakkaigojyo10
Summary: Please review, I need it. Part one is up! & introducing my own new characters. Part 2 coming soon. Demon Gems rule!
1. Chapter 1

**DEMON GEMS (part 1)-We need your eyes Kagome**

By Jeanette Ferguson aka Hakkai24'7

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any rights to Inuyasha whatsoever(insert sad face here). If you want to sue me good luck because I have no money. Basically I already owe people and you would be wasting your time. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner/creator of the Inuyasha universe and owns all rights. The reference to the demon gems/stones, Ola, Yoru, Suli, Harudo and Sarudo Zarekyu are all my original characters and are created and owned by me. This fanfiction is intended for entertainment purposes only. **

Rated **(PG-13) **for now and possible** (NC-17) **for future mature content.

This fan fiction takes place when Kagome (18) is in high school and her younger brother Sota (14) is in junior high. Kagome is in the 12th grade and about to graduate. Inuyasha and all the other characters have grown quite a bit. They all haven't seen each other for three years straight. I don't know Sota's real age so I just made him four years younger than Kagome. This fanfiction also introduces two new characters created by me-their names are Harudo and Sarudo Zarekyu.

Kagome was in her room studying for a math test.

"All of these equations are starting to give me a mathematical migraine . . . "she sighed," I need a break."

She proceeded to change into her casual wear. She topped off her outfit with a white bandanna that was tied in a low ponytail around her hair. She left out of her room, ready for a well deserved walk.

"Mother!" Kagome called from the hallway. "I'm going for a walk; I'll be back before lunch."

"Alright," her mother answered back, "While you're out, can you pick up my seasonings from the shop for me, I was just out and I still forgot them?"

"Sure mom," Kagome answers as she heads for the door." Alright mom I'll see you later."

As Kagome walked down the street, she noticed that there was a crowd forming outside of the store that she was supposed to be going to.

"I wonder what's going on?" she thinks to herself as she goes a little closer to the crowd. Out of nowhere a figure darts out of the store, a figure that curiously looks like the half blooded Inuyasha if he had red hair, ears and was wearing one of the uniforms that were required by boys to wear if they went to Kagome's school.

"Out of the way!" the figure yells.

At that point a second figure comes out of the store and looks exactly like a Demon

_" A Demon . . . Here? How in the world did the two of them get here? ", _she thought to herself. The half Demon noticed Kagome and seemed to be smiling at her. A sly, calm and yet seductive smile that made Kagome's chest burn. The crowd seemed to vanish as Kagome and the half blood continued to stare at each other. Kagome was in a world of her own. Her mind went blank and then out of nowhere she heard a voice.

_"My name is Sarudo Zarekyu.", the voice says._

_"Uh. . . I . . . I'm Kag . . ."_

_"Kagome . . . I know."_

_"Huh . . . how do you know my name?" _she asked.

_"I read your mind."_

Kagome gasped.

_"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to read your mind without your permission."_

Kagome should have been mad at him for reading her mind but she wasn't. She just continued to stare into his deep blue eyes, just as he stared back at hers.

_"Do I scare you?" _Sarudo asked.

_"No . . . you don't scare me." _Kagome answered.

_"Good. I'd hate to scare someone as lovely as you. Well until we meet again angel." _Sarudo said.

They continued to stare at each other for only seconds, but it felt like eternity to Kagome. With that said Sarudo left with his Demon comrade and both jumped to a nearby building. Then the two then vanished. Police were soon arriving and crowds started to talk in frenzy about what they saw.

"Oh! . . . The spices. I have to get those spices ", Kagome said as she began to walk to the store.

She pondered this feeling that she had in her chest. She used to have this feeling for only one but now there was another. She put a hand to her chest and continued to walk.

"He looked so much like Inuyasha, but he wore my school's uniform." she said to herself trying to rationalize what she saw.

"He had red hair and blue eyes. He was able to read my mind. I wonder how far he got."

She walked into the store and found the spices for her mother. She went to the register to pay for her items.

"Will that be all maam'?", the cashier asked.

"Yes, thank you." As the cashier rang Kagome up she looked around the store and her eyes stopped at a perfume bottle. The bottle had an image of a blue eye on the front and soon Kagome's mind began to wonder again.

"I can't stop thinking about him. "What's going on? . . . Why would I feel this way now? ", she asked herself.

"Excuse me Miss your bag", the cashier said as he handed the bag to her.

"Thank you. How much is it? ", Kagome asked."

Oh, there's no charge. A young man came by earlier and paid for everything, though I don't know how he knew the exact amount and when you would arrived. He also asked me if I see a young beautiful girl to give her this ", the cashier said as he handed Kagome a red rose. "Since you're the only beautiful girl to come in here I assumed hat it was you"

"Oh . . . do you happen to know this persons name?" Kagome asked.

"No Miss I'm sorry. I can tell you what he looked like though. He had long red hair and blue eyes. He also wore a uniform from that school down the street."

"Do you know which way he went? ", Kagome asked.

"Yes, he went towards the pathway near the park." The cashier answered as he pointed into the right direction."

"That's right near my grandfathers' shrine." Kagome started, "Thank you!"

With that she raced towards her house. She wanted to hurry and find Sarudo. Luckily her mother was in the front yard hanging out linen. "Hi mom! Got your spices, bye! ", Kagome said in rush.

"Thank you honey. Wait, are you going somewhere Kagome? ", her mother asked.

"Oh well, I was going to the park to meet . . . a friend . . . . if that was alright.", Kagome answered.

" Well of course you can go Kagome but take Sota with you the park air will get him from in front of that television set."

"Right mom, I'll go and get him right now." Kagome races again towards Sota's room. She knocks on the door. No answer. She tries again. No answer. She then knocks really loud and yells his name. "SOTA! OPEN UP! "Kagome was a bit surprised as the door swung open to reveal a spiky black haired, disgruntled teenager.

"What are you yelling about now Kagome?" he asked as he went back to his game playing.

"I'm going to the park and I have been ordered to take you with me", Kagome answers.

"By who?" Sota says as he flips the switch to change the game.

"Mom. She says that the park air will do you good." Kagome answers.

"Well, I'm not going, whether mom wants me to or not, beside I have to finish this game before I have to give it back to Suli."(Aahh the joys of being a teenage ahole! - Jeanette Ferguson)

"Hmm. I'm Sorry that you feel that way Sota ", Kagome said as she stood in front of him, standing only one inch taller than him and she was 5 ft 6 inches. She then reached for the game consoles on button and turned it off, then she grabbed Sota and dragged him downstairs. He yelled his protest all the way downstairs and only stopped to put on his shoes. To keep her sanity Kagome agreed to let Sota take his skateboard provided he wears his protective gear. The two were off and stopped briefly to say goodbye to their mother. After that, it was straight to the park.

As the two walked through the park, Kagome couldn't help but notice the scenery. She then noticed Sarudo staring at a water spring fountain. She noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. He had looked to her and gave her that same grin from before. Sota continued to glide along on his skateboard.

"Sota, you can go ahead but stay where I can see you. Alright?" Kagome said as she continued to stare at Sarudo.

"You got it Kagome", Sota answered as he sped off to perfect his most impressive tricks.

Kagome walked up to Sarudo and he stood and walked to her. All of a sudden Kagome began to feel light headed. She would have surely fallen but Sarudo caught her in the nick of time. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and didn't let go until he was sure that she could stand.

"Kagome . . . it's my fault again. I'm sorry. ", Sarudo apologized as he set her down.

"What is your fault?" Kagome asked.

"Your disorientation was caused by a spell." Sarudo began to explain.

"A spell?" Kagome Asked again.

"Yes. When you touched that rose, you were at once drawn to me Were you not?" he asked.

Kagome blushed and turned from his gaze. Sarudo noticed this but kept a serious face, even though deep down he was smiling for making her blush.

"The spell was for me to find you?" Kagome asks.

"Exactly. ", Sarudo answers.

"Why would you go to so much trouble to get me to come to you?" Kagome asked as she blushed even more.

"Kagome I won't lie to you," he said as he took her hands in his, a slight blush coming across his nose. "Part of the reason for bringing you here was that I wanted to see you again."

"OH . . ."was all Kagome could say about that.

" . . .The person you saw me with earlier is my brother. We're Demons . . .well sort of", Sarudo said as he and Kagome sat down.

"I already knew that but _that_ still doesn't explain why I'm here", Kagome answered. Sarudo looked to her, unsure of how she knew they were Demons. Kagome noticed this look but said nothing. She wanted to know why he had lured her to him.

"Kagome, he and I Aren't Demons by birth? We are Demons through sorcery." Kagome leaned in further to listen. Sarudo continued. "A very long time ago there was a kind sorceress who had the amazing and rare ability to create powerful gems using her own energy. Her name was Ola. A very powerful Demon by the name of Yoru found out about her Powers and wanted them for him. He kidnapped Ola and took her to his lair. While there, Ola was forced to make him four gems. Yoru went to test the gems out but what he didn't know was that Ola had put a spell on them. The spell was that only after two hundred and three years could the gems be used. About three years ago, two of the gems landed in an artifact site in Africa. Something happened at the site, something terrible."

"What happened?" Kagome asks. Sarudo looks into her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Well, the people that were at the dig site were severely mauled by some sort of monster."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Were there any casualties?"

"Many were killed, the lucky ones were just badly injured", Sarudo answered, "The two gems were stolen from the site."

"How did you and your brother come across the gems that you now have?" Kagome asked.

"We sort of inherited them." Sarudo answers as he looks to his left. A figure shows itself.

"Harudo?" Sarudo asks as he looks to the figure. The figure then nods and looks to Kagome. "Did you tell her why you lured her here?" Harudo asks.

Sarudo then begins to rub the back of his head while a sweat drop forms on his forehead. "Well I was going to but then you came and . . ."

"Just tell her already." Harudo moaned.

"Right", he says. He then turns to Kagome. "Kagome, the reason why I had you come to me was because we need your help."

"My help?" Kagome asks. "Well I'd like to help you but I'm not sure of what I can do."

"We tracked the last two gems near your house and . . ."

"So that's what I was sensing. I knew it couldn't be the shards but I didn't know what else it could be." Kagome says.

Sarudo and Harudo look to each other and then to Kagome.

"You were able to sense the gems energy?" Harudo asked.

"Shards of what Kagome?" Sarudo asks.

"Oh . . . Ugh . . . it's a long story." Kagome answers as she sits up.

"Well . . . we'd like to here It.", both brothers chimed. Sarudo noticed a boy coming closer.

"Kagome . . ." Sota asks, ". . . Who are these two?" Kagome looks to her younger brother.

"Sota, these two are Sarudo and Harudo Zarekyu, they go to my school." Kagome answers.

"If they go to your school, then how come I never saw them before?" Sota asks.

"Were exchange students from North America and we just got back today", Sarudo answers as he eyes Sota's skateboard. "Say that's a nice board, can you do any tricks?" Sarudo says as he looks to Sota's skateboard.

"Honestly Sarudo, sometimes you have a one track mind", Harudo says as he steps forward.

"Now Kagome, you said that you could sense the energy of the gems." "Yeah and what were these shards that you spoke of earlier?" Sarudo asks. Kagome took a deep breath as she prepares to tell the brothers about her encounters with traveling into the warring states, Shikon shards, evil, good and half demons, while walking back to her house with the brothers listening to every word.

Inuyasha stood in the god tree facing Kaede's village. The old priestess Kaede had died about a year ago and now the village had a new Miko. This one was very different from the other two that Inuyasha had known. This new Miko was very young, she had just turned twelve. The young Miko held the gift prophecy, meaning that she got visions of the future. A gift that comes with a terrible price. She had predicted many things for the village. Demon attacks were easily thwarted with Inuyahsa's help, medicine was collected early for diseases that would come later on. The most amazing prediction that Inuyasha had heard from the young Miko was of Kagome's return. He couldn't believe it. Kagome was returning to him. There hadn't been a day that went by when he hadn't gotten at least one thought of her. But the Miko wasn't finished. Inuyasha then began to remember that night he had visited and asked the Miko to see if Kagome was alright in her time. She began to light a fire and focus her mind. Inuyasha had saved the village and continued to help her guard it, the least she could do was give into his request

Three weeks ago

"What do you mean Kagome is coming back?" Inuyasha asked as he nearly toppled over into the flame to hear the small Miko's answer.

"Inuyasha, calm down please, the young Miko said as she focused more energy into her vision.

"Kagome is returning here from her time."

"Is she alright? Is her family well?" A vain could be seen growing out the side of her head.

Inuyasha! Please be silent!"

"Feh", was all the half demon could say.

"Now as I was saying, Kagome is coming back to this era. She is helping others locate gems."

"Gems . . . . What do you mean?"

"Yes, gems. These gems can turn a human into a demon, and if used by a demon it would give them more power." The Miko answered.

"How did she get mixed up with . . . With who?" who's getting her to help them?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm not sure. I can't make out the vision. Someone's blocking my sight. You would have to ask her when she gets here Inuyasha." The Miko said, trying to focus

Inuyasha gets up to leave the young Miko's hut.

"Inuyasha?" she asks.

". . . . .",

"Is this the young girl that you use to call for at night while you slept?" she asked

Inuyasha is taken back by such a bold and personal question, but he answers non-the less.

"She is someone I . . . I use to know " he answered as he left the hut.

"Hmmm . . . "she starts," . . . maybe I should have told him that she still thinks of him as well"

Inuyasha started down the path of the boneaters well, remembering the times he spent with a certain raven haired human. He really missed her and the expression on his face showed it. He began to remember the day that all the shards were collected, the day that started to be her final goodbye to him.

Three years ago

"Inuyasha are you sure you're alright? " Kagome asked as the two left Kaede's hut. They had just gotten into a big fight with Ruyokans very opposite brother Malakan. He had been rampaging through the forest and had been killing people all over the countryside. He was being a very bad demon.

"Kagome how many times do I have to say that I'm alright?" My body will be good as new by tomorrow, so stop worrying over me." Inuyasha answers as the two continue to walk from Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha didn't mean to sound harsh but he didn't like the way Kagome's face looked when she worried or cried over him, in fact he would have done anything for her to never see that face again. The truth is that in the time he had grown to know Kagome, he began to fall in love with her. He knew he wanted Kagome not her former incarnate Kikyo but for herself. All of that was shattered when Kagome wanted to talk with him by the tree where they had met each other. Kagome was dressed in her regular high school uniform. Her hair was done in a long braid. Inuyasha didn't start to listen to Kagome until he heard . . .

"Inuyasha . . . . After we find the last shard and make the jewel whole again. . . I can't come back here anymore."

. . . too be continued in **Demon Gems(part 2)-We need your strength Inuyasha**

Writers note

I am currently working on some drawings to correspond with this fanfiction. I should have them shortly. Send your review if you want to check my progress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Gems(part 2)-We need your strength Inuyasha**

(The Inuyasha universe is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is for entertainment purposes only)

"Inuyasha . . . . After we find the last shard and make the jewel whole again. . . I can't come back here anymore."

Inuyasha stood stock still. He couldn't believe it.

"_Did Kagome just say that she wasn't coming back after we had gotten the jewel together?"_

"Kagome. . . What do you mean?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"I mean that I've been thinking and it wouldn't be right if I had stayed here after the jewel was put back together. I mean . . . I know that it was my fault for breaking the jewel to begin with and I wanted to make it right so that's the reason why I started on this search with you. But what I didn't realize was that I would become friends with you on the way. We've gotten to know each other and it was wonderful but I have to be realistic. I can't expect you to watch over me every minute like you already do. I . . . just don't want to be a burden to you Inuyasha. . . I(sob) . . .I(sob). . . I LOVE YOU INUYASHA AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT, NOT EVEN KIKYO!"

"Kagome. . . I love you too." he says as he embraces her"

"I just don't want to be a burden to you,(sob). . I love you too much to see you get hurt because of me.", she cried into his chest as his hold tightened around her.

"I think that I may have loved you from the first day I saw you," he said as he pulled her tear stricken face towards his. He gave her a fanged grin as he said, ". . .but I was just too much of an idiot to realize it at the time. He wiped the tears from her face and looked into her eyes. "Besides, how many times do I have to tell you to just shut up and let me protect you?"

"Too many times to count." Kagome answered.

"You women never listen to me." Inuyasha said in a huff. He continued to hold Kagome as she started to calm down and stop crying.

"Kagome I don't want you to leave when the jewel is put together. I want you to stay. . .with me."

"Inuyasha I couldn't live in this time without my family. . . no matter how much I want to stay with you." Kagome said as she touched his face with her small hands.

"Kagome. . Just . . ", His hand glided to her chin as he lifted it to his and lightly kissed her lips, just barley as if trying to savor her touch, "just shut up."

What the two of them didn't know was that three figures were watching them.

"What are they doing?" Shippo 

"I don't know, I cant see?" Miroku 

"Well move over." Shippo 

"This isn't for young eyes." Miroku 

"Hey cut it out, let go!" Shippo 

"Will the both of you stop it, they'll here us." Sango 

Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. He knew that the two of them were being watched.

"Kagome get behind me." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stepped behind him.

"We're being watched" He stated again.

"By who?"

He took a sniff in the air, then gave Kagome another fanged grin.

"A lecherous monk, a demon slayer and a nosey little fox."

"Oh." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha began to stalk towards the bushes where the scent was getting stronger. He soon came upon his prey.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the bush that the trio were hiding in by the roots.

"Inuyasha please, don't be rash." Miroku pleaded as he began to impulsively caress Sango's backside.

"We were just worried about the two of you." Sango said as she swatted Miroku's hand away from her.

"Yeah and what were you doing to Kagome? She looked like she was crying." Shippo asked as he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked to Shippo and then turned his head as he put Shippo off his shoulder and to the ground. As he did so Kagome came running towards them.

"Kagome!." Shippo yelled as he hopped into her arms.

"Hello Shippo, well what are the three of you doing here, weren't you looking for Kilala?" Kagome asked as she hugged Shippo.

"Yes and we found her but then we noticed that you two were gone so we came to investigate." Miroku answered as he sat up.

"Kagome did something happen to you?" Shippo asked.

"Why do you ask Shippo?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at him.

"I was only asking because it kind of looks like you were crying a lot." Shippo answered as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome solemnly looked at Shippo, then to Inuyasha and then to the rest of the group. Slowly tears began to form in her eyes again. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as she looked to Kagome.

"I was afraid of what might happen if we ever gathered all of the jewel shards. I also decided that when that did happen, I couldn't come back here anymore." Kagome said as Inuyasha began to walk off in another direction.

"Kagome your leaving us.?" Shippo asked as he held onto her sleeves.

"No Shippo. At least not yet anyway." Kagome answers as she hugs him.

"Kagome, I already understand that you come from a different time than us and we know that your family back home is important to you. I want you to remember that we will always think of you and miss you." Miroku says as he takes her hands into his.

"That's right Kagome, we wont ever forget you, "Sango says as she does the same.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP IT, YOU ACT AS IF SHE'S LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled from the hilltop were he was currently looking over the area.

"Even though you're not leaving right now, I'm already starting to miss you not being around. I almost wish that we weren't collecting the shards at all."

"Shippo?!" all four said in unison.

"I know, I know, I said I _almost _wish that we weren't collecting the jewel shards."

"YOU LITTLE IDIOT, IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL FEED YOU TO A SNAKE MYSELF." Inuyasha said as he yelled his protest at Shippo's last statement.

(writers note)

Sorry it's so short. More is coming. I promise. Until then konnichiwa!


End file.
